


情人啊

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	情人啊

和《家中深夜坐》的背景特别像，可以看作是那篇的更加HE版←我非要说那篇是HE）

（可能有雷，注意。我也不清楚雷点在哪，只是这么觉得= =）

米诺斯环顾四周，再看看自己，他除了诅咒什么也不想干。

他最后一个记忆是在安提罗拉的藏书室里看书，现在他身上还是当时的衣服：羊绒衫、休闲裤、从拉达曼迪斯那里偷的工装靴。

那么为什么他现在站在人间？

从叹息墙里被掏出来以后，米诺斯亲眼看见其他人被修复，被复活，被赶回工作岗位上。既然叹息墙都没把他怎么样，为什么自己的藏书室突然憎恨起他来？

米诺斯叹了口气，打起精神，试图联系冥界在人间负责采购的员工，蹭他们的车回去。

等等……

他又试了一次，结果还是一样：他投出的小宇宙通信就像投到审判庭的意见箱里一样。

米诺斯把接受谱调得广些、再广些，直到他怀疑另外两界都能收到他蹭车的要求，仍然没有任何回应。

天啊。米诺斯想，我饿了。

米诺斯闯进了离他最近的最好的酒店的最好的房间，还从人家厨房里顺了一份晚餐。用冥斗士的速度，当然。

食物有效地填补了他掉线的挫折感。米诺斯像每次吃饱了以后一样想找一个大小适度，软硬适中的东西靠在上面打盹。这里暂时没有拉达曼迪斯，他只能用酒店软得不像话的枕头凑合。

我想念拉达曼迪斯的肌肉。他一边折腾枕头一边在心里抱怨。

拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯到底什么时候变成这种关系，他们两个自己都不知道。仔细想想……天哪，他们在克里特的时候就已经不清不楚了。然而这么长时间的相处，他们仍然坚持互称名字，没有任何昵称（除了某些比较忙不过来的场合），更不会提到专有名词。虽然米诺斯总想试试管拉达曼迪斯叫“我的情人”。每次话到嘴边，一种陌生的感情总会迫使米诺斯把这几个字吞回去，然后亲他一下了事。

我多想摇醒你  
告诉你我有多么爱你呀

情人啊

恢复了精神的米诺斯决定还是要点脸面自己回去的好，他慢悠悠地踱（和他最快的速度比，当然）回哈德斯城准备跳下去。但是他只看见一群美国游客。

这比废墟还坏。

没什么，也许哈德斯又找了个更时髦的新入口，只不过忘了通知我。

之后米诺斯像忘了储备粮在哪的松鼠一样挖遍了所有可能的地方。拉达曼迪斯说过，米诺斯一旦攒出哪怕一点精神，就立刻挥霍到匪夷所思的事情上。他的原话没这么调理清晰，那时他正忙着一边啃米诺斯的背一边解米诺斯的腰带。而米诺斯忙着用傀儡线做个滑轮组，吊起一只拖鞋把灯关上。

最后他们还是没关灯。

两天以后，米诺斯又试图用血肉之躯保护叹息墙。

我多想留下来

永远在你枕边啊

日夜陪你欢愉呀

情人啊

这天不是米诺斯的幸运日。回到房间后酒店员工发现他非法入侵，并把他赶出门外。本来他们还想找警察来对付这个无精打采的奇怪家伙，但是米诺斯的眼神实在可怕。

他溜进了一位可敬的独居老妇人的阁楼。她早就老了，一段时间内不会发现米诺斯。而且每天下午茶的时候，老妇人都会为自己泡一壶红茶，香味一直飘到阁楼里。

米诺斯再次攒齐难得的精神把阁楼收拾干净。他窝在从商场顺来的羽绒被褥里回忆自己励精图治的年头是怎么度过的。米诺斯坚信自己绝不可能只是一个患了妄想症的特异功能者——冥界的家伙们向来身心健康，除了路尼有点神经衰弱。事实上，这个世界疯了，把冥界藏起来了。他只需要找到隐藏起来的任何一个入口就能回家了。

回家。米诺斯胸有成竹地睡着了。

就算在这里，至少修普诺斯还能眷顾他。

米诺斯开始从各地图书馆往老妇人的阁楼上搬书。像在自己的图书室里一样用傀儡线架了张网，把要看的书挂起来，在压塌阁楼的地板之前把可能不需要的摘下来还回去。

在打开一本《克里特历史地图集》的时候米诺斯发现一张折起来的纸。他好奇地打开，发现铅笔道道组成的拉达曼迪斯。

其实只是一张画得不错的素描，那张纸上拉达曼迪斯的神情很像米诺斯第一次到冥界的时候看见的：穿着全套冥衣，严肃得傻乎乎的。当时米诺斯还以为拉达曼迪斯不认得自己了。

他来过。

随后他更加热情地挖掘关于冥界入口的消息。他搜集的资料来源更广了——历史资料、研究文献、小说、戏剧甚至漫画。

米诺斯把地图集还了，只把那张画贴在墙上。时不时看看。

情人啊

醒来吧  
快看着我说你也爱我

某一天，他在传记区漫无目的地乱转，看到了一套纸页发黄的漫画。后几本讲的是上次圣战的事情。米诺斯高兴地把整套书抱回阁楼，看了整夜。

这不是全部的故事，作者也不是他熟悉的任何一个人。还有冥界的地图……米诺斯花了很长时间摸索着纸面，试图找到隐蔽的折痕好把地图展开。他们广袤的黑色国度在哪里？他认得的地方少了很多，他认得的人也是。

而且所有的故事里都没有米诺斯。

米诺斯自流放了拉达曼迪斯以后第二次感觉到遍体生寒：这里不是人间，这里是他的地狱。

他怎么才能回到一本没有他的书里呀。

不知躺了多久，米诺斯突然想再看一眼哈德斯城。

那边正下着大雨呢，一个游客都没有。售票员干脆把门锁了。米诺斯踩着湿透的票根，忘了自己有没有带伞。空了很久的胃开始抽搐，他不得不靠在墙上蜷起身子。米诺斯好奇如果一直这样下去的话自己能到哪里。

有人摸了他一下。

“天哪，羊绒不该湿成这样。”

“人更不该！”

两个熟悉的声音。

“米诺斯？大家都担心死了，尤其是拉达——”

“还有路尼。居然能掉进一本书里，这种事只有你办得到。”

“快走吧，哈德斯陛下开的通道撑不了多久。”

“我们扶着你。”

你为爱我而来人世间  
穿过那茫茫的人海  
来到我身边

情人啊

——————————And they live happily ever after————————

歌词来自朴树《她在睡梦中》（听写版，可能有错= =）

互穿梗来自玛丽阿姨系列的《玛丽阿姨的神怪故事——故事里的孩子》（没错，除了《随风而来的玛丽阿姨》以外这系列还有四本！）。


End file.
